percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch2
Chapter 2: Mission Near to Impossible "Noah!" I called up to the boy on the winged horse "What are you doing here?" Apart from when he goes on one of his stealing sprees (which he can do very well like most children of Hermes), Noah never left the camp, and I wasn't too sure he just came all this way to see me, even if I was probably the only guy who liked him. "Well . . ." He jumped off the horse, did a somersault, then landed feet first on the pavement. Show off. "So, I was doing my own thing round the camp (Noahian language for pulling a prank on an unsuspecting victim), and Chiron came up to me and said 'yeah Noah, since you are so awesome and cool, could you go and get your best buddy Stuart and get him to help look for Hannah with you and Emilie. . ." "Wait" I interrupted, "Emilie is here." "That's right Stu" came a voice from above. I looked up and in front of the sun was Emilie. I stared up at her, my heart melt like melting chocolate. SNAP! "Whaah" I said so surprised as Noah snapped hi fingers next to my ear. "Cummon, we've got a job to do." I was a bit dazed, but nodded. A winged horse came down to pick me and Noah up. I was a bit nervous at first because: 1. I have never flown before in my life 2. I have never rode a horse before and 3. I knew very well that I could get blasted out of the sky if I was too high. But it seemed easy enough, except from the fact my horse liked to show off, it did various loops and dives that made me feel sick (No animals were harmed in the making of this journey, but one boy was when he landed back on the horse, crutch first). It was painful. By the time we reached our destination, I couldn't be more relieved. "Where are we exactly?" asked Emilie. "Jackson, Mississippi" I answered, I have never been there, but I just seem to know everywhere little place in this country for some reason. I'm like a human satnav. "Well this is where the emergency Iris Message came from" said Noah. "What was the message?" I asked. "Well it wasn't a message as such, more like an Sigma-Omega-Sigma (S.O.S.)" Before I could answer, we all heard cries of pain coming from 2 o'clock. We rushed straight there, but we all gasped in horror. On the floor was the crippled and ripped forms of Fraser Gamble, son of Nemesis, and Dainel Bowen, son of Apollo. Fraser's different colored eyes (one sky blue, one stone grey) were turned inside his head, his short blonde hair was soaked in blood. Dainel was no better, his bow was snapped in half and struck into his right arm, both his legs were hacked by claws. I ran up to both of them, they were still breathing but it was heavy and choking at the same time. I picked up a handful of mud, rubbed it all over my palms and with ease, pulled out Daniels bow from his arm. I then placed my dirt filled hands on the wounds, which slowly began to heal. I looked up and noticed something peculiar: in front of Dan and Fraser was a lot of foot prints, but they were weird, one set were of a lion, big claws and all, and the other were of a . . . goat? then there was another set of prints, but they weren't of any animal, they were trainer marks, it was Hannah's. "They'll need better medication" I called back to Noah and Emilie "You guys take them back to camp, I'll look for Hannah and kill what ever did this to them." Without waiting for a reply, I dug out my sword and raced straight forward, following the unusual set of foot prints. I ran and ran until the trail ended. I looked round for any more tracks, but then a body went flying backwards from behind a building: it was of an 18 year old girl with tied up brown hair, and a pair of smashed red glasses in front of her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it was piercing, like an arrow head had lodged itself into my eyes, and were a stormed rage like grey. It was Hannah. At that moment, a spear appeared into her grasp as she staggered to her feet. Then a most horrid beast appeared into my view: it was a mutant combo of a lion for the front of its body with goats back legs and a serpent for a tail (I made me shiver). But it wasn't the most freakiest thing I saw, the beast had the heads of all three of these animals as well! It was the Chimera. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends